Unwanted Love Or Is It?
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: Naga!Black Mist x Oc. A scaly creature like Black Mist shouldn't be able to fall in love. To him, it's impossible. But after being chased and wounded by hunters, he passes out in a field. When he wakes up, he finds himself face to face with a strange human female. Now what's he to do? And who is Luna really?
1. Oc Info

Luna

Age-12

Gender-Female

Looks-In story pic(but more anime like)

Bio-Luna is a young girl that lives alone in a large Japanese style house that's in the middle of a field of flowers and tall grass. She's been living alone ever since her cousin; Yuma; got a job as a monster hunter 5 years ago. But being a child with few fears and a kind heart, she didn't like his choice. She knew for a fact that some monsters, some demons, have a kind heart. Even her cousin knew that and he promised her that he would only kill those with a heart filled with darkness. As the few years passed, she still had the same thoughts as she did as a child. She loves to draw and can draw just about anything. She likes to sing too, but is shy to do it around anyone. As I said before, she lives alone, but has a small, black, demon cat that can transform(looks like Kirara from Inuyasha).

Mikuo

Age-Unknown

Gender-Male

Looks-Looks like Kirara from Inuyasha, but is black and has silver eyes that turn red when he transforms into his second form as a giant wild cat thing...

Bio-Before he was found by Luna, he was a dangerous and feared demon that would kill anyone who got in his way. But that changed after he got wounded by a hunter and ran away, passing out on the porch of Luna's house. The white-haired girl found the demon cat and treated the wound. After a week passed, he no longer killed everyone in his way. Instead, he stayed in his cat form, protecting and helping Luna. He likes eating the food that Luna cooks for him, sleeping, and following the blue-eyed girl around.


	2. Chapter 1

Ratings: T(might change later)

Summary: Naga!Black Mist x Oc. A scaly creature like Black Mist shouldn't be able to fall in love. To him, it's impossible. But after being chased and wounded by hunters, he passes out in a field. When he wakes up, he finds himself face to face with a strange human female. At the same time he finds that his snake tail turned back to normal legs. Now what's he to do? And who is Luna really?

Disclaimers/Notes:Inspired by a fanfic of Naga!Black Mist that I read on deviantart. I do not own YuGiOh Zexal. Only the plot and my ocs. Also, I made it so that whenever Black Mist wants or when he gets weak(from being hurt badly), his snake tail turns in legs. Imagine Black Mist with slightly scaly arms and legs(he'll still look the same way he does in the show) when he has his legs instead of his tail. And the Luna in this story is the same Luna from Yuma's Cousin and the sequels to that story. But this is a new story that takes place in old japan(sort of). Will contain a slightly OOC Black Mist

* * *

A black creature continued to slither through the forest, several humans chasing after him with blades in hand. Thick branches scratched the creature's scaly skin. The angry screams of the human hunters echoed in the pointed ears. Blood dripped heavily from the gash on the Naga's side as he tried to escape.

He ignored the pain, continuing to hurry through the forest. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he escaped the area of trees only to find himself in a field of tall grass and flowers. His vision began to blur as he urged himself to keep moving. But luck wasn't in his favor and he fell to the ground unconscious, his blood staining the ground.

Not to far out in the field, a large house was emitting a light. A young girl with long flowing white hair with 2 black streaks and crystal blue eyes had been sitting on the porch of her home with her cat Mikuo when she heard something. Looking out into the distance, she spotted a figure leaving the forest before falling to the ground.

Quickly standing up, she slipped on her shoes and hurried over, a worried expression on her face. But the expression turned into a surprised and upset on once she got to the stranger. She knelt down beside him, flipping him over and laying his head on her lap. Her eyes examined the stranger, noticing the scales the covered most of it's arms and legs... A Naga... At first, she was angry. This must of been the Naga that's been eating and scaring everyone in the village.

Even though she was angry, she couldn't help but worry. She saw how blood was pooling around the body from a gash in his side and looked at Mikuo.

"Mikuo... Help me get him inside."

The demon nodded, transforming into his second form and allowing the girl to put the Naga on his back. The large cat walked with Luna towards the house quickly, going inside one of the spare rooms and carefully laying the snake demon down onto the futon that was set up in the middle.

The 12 year old child ran out of the room and was gone for a few minutes before returning. In her hands was a basket and a bowl of water. She carefully set the bowl down, then the basket. Sitting on her knees, she pulled a cloth from the basket and dunked it in the water before pulling it back out and placing it on the gash.

The creature hissed in pain, but was still unconscious. In the Naga's point of view, he saw nothing but darkness. But he felt the pain. The stinging pain that coursed through his body. He wanted it to stop.

Luna watched as the blood stained the cloth, making it red. She knew she'd have to get a new one. She continued the clean the gruesome wound, putting medicine on it before pulling bandages from the basket that sat beside her. The blue-eyed girl quickly bandaged the wound, praying that the Naga would be okay...

'Wait...', Luna thought,'Why...?'

She shook her head, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Fixing her Yukata/Kimono(cause they're basically the same thing right?), she left the room, telling Mikuo to watch the Naga.

The small animal nodded and mewed as a response, watching as the girl left to go and get more supplies from the village. Mikuo looked back at the black snake creature, noticing that he was beginning to wake up. The cat hissed a little when the Naga suddenly sat up quickly.

The Naga winced in pain, cursing quietly. But he was confused... Where was he? Black Mist looked at his side only to see it bandaged, blood seeping through it slightly. A meow make him look up. His black and gold eyes narrowed at the small animal that walked onto his lap.

"Get off."

_'No.'_

The words echoed in his head.

"Mind communication, huh?... Where am I anyway?", he asked the demon cat with a glare. He muttered 'Stupid cat.', Mikuo not noticing.

_'You're in mine and my master's home. We found you unconscious in the field.'_

"Eh?... why the hell would you demons help me?"

_'Demons?... Actually... I'm the only demon here. My master is human.'_

"Wha-", the black Naga was cut off by a soft voice.

"Mikuo?"

Black Mist looked up, his eyes widening. A human female with long white hair that had 2 separate black streaks in it and crystal blue eyes stood in the doorway of the room.

Luna blinked before smiling kindly at the Naga, which caught him off guard. A human had never smiled at him. Only scream in terror. This was a first for him and had no idea how to handle it.

"I'm glad you're awake. I'm Luna and you are?"

The snake monster glared at her,"... Black Mist."

The young girl wasn't affected by his glare and just continued to smile kindly,"It's nice to meet you Black Mist."

"... Why the fuck did you help me?"

"Eh?... I couldn't just leave you there. You were going to bleed to death if I didn't help you."

A dark chuckle emitted from Black Mist,"You know, I could eat you right now if I wanted."

"True... But I know you won't. I can tell from the way you speak."

"Hmph..."

"Told you... Now, I was wondering about something... Why do you have legs instead of a tail? You are a Naga, aren't you?"

"EH?", the said creature looked at his body, noticing that what she had pointed out was true. His tail must of turned back to legs when he passed out.

_'It's a ability he has. Whenever he becomes weak or whenever he wants, he can make his tail become normal legs.'_

"Oh... Well, that's interesting!", Luna said.

"... You're not afraid?"

"Not really. Should I be?"

Black Mist growled,"Yes."

"Well then, no. I'm not afraid of you."

"Why?"

"I know not all demons have hearts completely tainted by darkness."

"What makes you think that my heart isn't completely tainted."

"It's simple. You haven't tried to kill me yet."

* * *

Dark: Wow... I just realized this is the second time I have ever typed a chapter with over 1000 words... Yay! It ain't short!

Luna:*sighs and turns to the readers* Please review, favorite, or follow.

Dark and Luna: See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Dark: Hi my friends! Thanks to all of you for reading my story. I know I may not update that fast, but I'm trying. I get writers block from time to time(bullshit. I get it way to often...) and my computer lags a lot(damn laptop is being a barrel...). Either way, thanks again and here's chapter 2!

* * *

Black Mist stared at the girl with wide eyes. When he thought about it, he realized that she was right. He was supposed to have a heart that's completely tainted. He wasn't supposed to even be a little bit kind. Not at all.

Luna noticed how Black Mist seemed to be cursing himself under his breath. A small giggle left her lips and she kneels next to him, her hand reaching up and brushing against his cold cheek.

The dark creature was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden feeling of warmth on his face. He moved away from the source quickly and glared at the girl when he realized she had touched him. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was this human touching him.

Luna sighed, rolling her eyes. Gathering up all the medical supplies she had left in the room, she walked out, her hair flowing around a little.

"No need to glare at me like that. It didn't kill you when I touched your cheek, now did it?", she asked as she left the room.

Black Mist was silent, a small frown playing his lips. She had a point. Normally, when a human touched him or tried to touch him, he felt nothing but pain. But when she placed her hand on his cheek, he felt warmth. Something that he only felt when he sat in the sun long enough. And the Naga found it to be strange.

He stood up, his legs shaking a little as he struggled to stand and walk. Mikuo noticed his struggling and transformed, walking over to the snake demon and nudging the creatures arm. Black Mist looked at Mikuo in silence before scowling in defeat and climbing onto the cat demon's back.

Since Black Mist didn't use his normal legs often; that and he hadn't used them in a while; it was difficult for him to walk. He hated that he had to get help by the stupid human's pet, but he knew that he would need help. No matter how much he wanted to refuse it.

Mikuo rolled his silver eyes, carrying the Naga out of the room. As much as he loved his owner, sometimes she would get on other people's nerves. And if there was one thing he hated, it was having to help this snake demon. But he cared for Luna, so he helped him anyways.


	4. Chapter 3

Mikuo walked out into the field, Black Mist sitting on his back. The breeze blew the flowers and tall grass(note:the grass goes up a little a bit above the knees), as well as Mikuo's fur around. The black skinned Naga looked around, trying not to shudder from the cold. Seeing as it was the middle of fall, he would of usually stayed in a cave until the summer while trying not to die from starvation.

But, since he couldn't go anywhere in the condition he was in, he didn't really know what he could do.

_'You know, you can always stay here with me and my master until you get regain your strength and it is summer.'_

Black Mist scoffed,"Not happening."

"I'm afraid you have no choice at the moment.", a voice stated.

The demons looked behind them to see a set of familiar crystal blue eyes staring at him. The Naga glared at her, not noticing that he was shivering a little bit.

"And why is that?", he growled.

"Well, um, let me think. One, you're still weak from all the blood you lost. Two, it's the middle of fall and it's almost winter. And three, you'll freeze if you you stay outside."

Black Mist was silent, scowling at the young girl. She had a point. Even if he didn't want to admit it. Luna blinked before gasping slightly. She quickly ran over to the 2 demons and unfolded the blanket that she had been holding, climbing onto Mikuo's back and sitting behind the Naga. She wrapped the purple blanket around the boy sitting in front of her, her arms staying around him in a gentle hug.

Black Mist froze, his eyes widening and a faint blush beginning to appear on his cheeks. He hesitantly relaxed, looking back at Luna the best he could and glared at her. Luna just smiled softly at him, her crystal blue eyes staring into his black and gold ones.

She let our a small laugh, looking away and looking at her demon cat,"Mikuo, take us back to the house please."

The said demon cat nodded, walking back over to the semi-large Japanese style house.


	5. Chapter 4

Now, this should be all that happened for the day, but no. It wasn't. That was only half of what happened.

For a Naga like Black Mist, he is used to being hurt. But when the white-haired girl hugged him while wrapping a blanket around him at the same time, he was panicking in his head. He had never been hugged before. It was a new feeling for him.

At the moment, he was sitting it one of the spare rooms in Luna's house, looking through a book with a red cover. He had found it hiding on the shelf and was curious since it was the only one with a red cover and black bindings.

Many of the pages were covered with sketches of flowers, trees, animals, and people. Black and gold eyes looked over all of them until one caught his eye. His eyes widened, a new feeling growing in him. In a neat sketch was a drawing of himself, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping.

Now, it wasn't the first time he was drawn, but this was the first one that didn't show him killing someone or destroying something. If he said he wasn't touched by it, he'd be lying.

The sound of footsteps made him look up, closing the book and setting it aside in the process. Luna walked in 2 trays in hand. The smell of food made Black Mist's mouth water but he tried to keep from staring at it. Even so, the blue-eyed girl noticed and chuckled sitting down and setting the 2 trays down. One in front of him, the other in front of her.

Black Mist stared at it, not sure what to do. When Luna saw this she sighed, picking up her chopsticks and the small bowl of rice.

"If you don't hurry up and eat it, the food will get cold."

That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. The Naga hesitated a bit before picking up the chopsticks and his bowl of stew.

Black Mist debated on weather or not to eat it, but his stomach won the argument(sp?). He needed to eat something, even if he didn't want it. That, and it really did smell good.

The Black skinned Naga ate his stew quietly, his eyes widening from the taste. Now, Black Mist would never say this out loud, but he found it to be the most delicious thing he ever tasted. Then again, all he's ever eaten are humans.

The white-haired girl smiled, finishing her rice. After 10 minutes, the two of them had finished eating and Luna picked up both the trays, leaving the room to take them to the kitchen to wash them.

The Naga was left alone once again. Black and gold eyes blinked, a unknown emotion appearing in them.


	6. Chapter 5

Black Mist stared at the sealing , unable to sleep. Not to long after dinner, it had gotten dark and Luna told him to get some rest. Though, him being more used to sleeping so much during the day, he wasn't exactly tired. His gaze shifted to the door of the room when he heard footsteps. The door opened, a figure walking in and closing the door behind them.

_"Finally... You won't get away this time."_

The figure grinned and Black Mist sat up quickly, growling at the figure. Before the Naga could do anything, the stranger stabbed his stomach with a dagger. The stranger chuckled darkly, dragging the dagger across his stomach, causing the demon to scream in pain.

_**"Black Mist."**_

_"You don't belong in this world."_

"S-Stop...It hurts..."

_**"BLACK MIST!"**_

The Naga gasped, sitting up panting. His gold and black eyes showed pain and fear as they scanned his surroundings, his gaze soon landing on the human girl sitting next to him with a worried look on her face. He glared at her and tackled her, hands wrapping around her neck. His gold and black eyes were dark, the pupils becoming slits.

Luna knew that she should have tried to get him off of her, but she did nothing. She felt sorry for the Naga, knowing that he was afraid. Letting a sigh leave her lips, she wrapped her arms around Black Mist and pulled him close to her, whispering calming words into his pointed ear.

The Naga's gold and black eyes slowly returned to normal, the hands on Luna's neck loosened their grip. Black Mist blinked and was silent before he finally realized what was happening and pushed himself away from the girl.

He tried to speak, to say something, but nothing left his lips. Luna smiled at him, understanding that he didn't mean to do anything.

"It's okay Black Mist. You're safe here."

The snake demon stared at the blue-eyed girl with wide eyes before looking away. His cheeks became warm, a black blush dusting his cheeks. He he didn't understand. Why was she doing this? He's a monster, but she treats him like a human being.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around him. He closed his eyes and leaned into the warm touch. He didn't understand why Luna was hugging him, and normally he would pus her away. But... This time he didn't. He allowed himself to lean into the hug, burying his face into her neck and letting himself fall back asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Black Mist shivered, arms still wrapped around the small girl, face buried in the crook of her neck. The position they had been in became uncomfortable quickly, so Luna had laid the 2 of them back onto the futon that the Naga had been laying in not to long ago. She sighed and one of her hands stroked his hair, the Naga making a purring-like noise.

She giggled, kissing the top of his head. To be honest, she had been a little bit surprised when her hugged her. He didn't seem to like being cared for, but allowed it this time.

Her hands continued to stroke his hair as she listens to his soft snores. She paused for a moment and one of her hands left his hair and held it above her face. Seconds passed and her hands started to glow a light blue color. Luna didn't know how or why she was able to do this, it had no point. All that happened was a glow. A pointless blue glow. Truth is, her own cousin and older brother had similar abilities. The only differencewas that they could actually do something.

Luna sighed at the thought of her cousin and older brother. It had been years since she had seen either of them. Yuma had always been the hyper one of the 3 of them. Aside from her brother, he was the only family she had left, not including Mikuo. Her brother had left her and Yuma so he could go find their parents. Yuma left 2 years later to find him and to become a monster hunter. The only thing Luna could do was make him promise not to kill those who had kind hearts.

Being the weak one in the trio, she was told to stay home. So she was in charge of taking care of the house and making sure nothing happened to it. But she promised herself that she would look for them soon.

She let a sigh leave her lips and she lay her hand back onto the boy's head. Luna's eyes closed slowly and she soon let sleep overcome her.


	8. Chapter 7

When Black Mist woke, he wasn't expecting to find himself holding onto a certain white-haired girl. He blinked. He blinked again. He could feel soft hands petting his head. He blinked for a third time and let go of the body, sitting up and staring down at the girl.

Luna smiled,"Morning."

"Black Mist?"

"Is something wrong?"

"...You were petting my head."

"Oh... Yeah, sorry. You were talking in your sleep like you were afraid of something about 10 minutes ago, and I wanted to do something to calm you down... Sorry,  
but it did work..."

The demon was silent before he quickly got onto his feet and left the room in a hurry. Luna tilted her head with a confused look on her face. She turned her head to Mikuo(Who was sitting by the door) with a questioning look.

"What's wrong with him?"

_'I don't know.'_, replied the demon cat.

"Hm... Well, I can't dwell on it now. I need to get breakfast ready."

Luna got to her feet, slipped on her shoes, and left the room. "Ahhhhhhh!"

She gasped in surprise, looking around with curiousity and slight fear. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she jumped off the patio(or is it a porch?) and ran in the direction of where the scream came from. Something about the scream was familiar, to familiar. She remembered that scream.

"Y-Yuma?!", she called out, "Where are you?!"

Another scream answered her call, except, it wasn't Yuma's. She knew that. The scream sounded like one of agony.

'Eh? Black... Mist?', she thought to herself. What was he...?

Another scream was heard, making her pick up the pace. She continued to follow the screams until she found herself in the old village of ruins. Luna's eyes widened at the sight she say in front of her.

"Yuma?! Stop it, you're hurting him!", she yelled, pushing the red-eyed boy away from the pained demon.

The boy fell to the ground with a thud, his face showing confusion and surprise,"...Luna?"

"Black Mist, stay still! You'll make it worse if you keep moving!"

"I-It hurts...Ngh...", the naga struggled to say.

"I'm sure it does. Now stop moving!", the girl scolded.

She could feel the other human staring holes into the back of her head. She knew that was probably confused as to why she was helping this demon. She was helping a demon. One that had done so much damage no less. So she understood that Yuma may be upset with her.

"Luna... Why are you helping him? He's killed so many people. So why are you helping him?!", the red-eyed boy said with a scowl.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now stop scowling, it doesn't suit you. Leave the scowling to Shark and Kaito."

Yuma huffed, his cheeks having a tint of pink to them. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but he kept quiet. Knowing his cousin, he didn't want to anger her and get hit in the process. Even so, he wanted to know. He wanted to know why his cousin was helping a killer.


End file.
